warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Empire of the Eldar (EOTE)
I was going to put my idea here, but it really focuses on the Imperium and not the Eldar. I briefly mention a civil war, but thats all. Bluebeard2 23:11, September 14, 2011 (UTC) That can be made in a sub-article, this is like the Hive Mind for all the things in the alt universe No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 08:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) OK to all those going for this we need to DEFINITIVELY choose a basic timeline. I think you know what I mean. I really like this one idea I posted before. Now mind you I'm effectively quoting here... So fall averted and all, but the civil war left the Eldar Empire weaken. Thats when Big E. shows up with his Great Crusade. But some huge battle may occur that stops both empires in their tracks. A HUGE war ensues, threatening to destroy both empires. But the huge amount of death, rage, hatred, and grief begins to empower evil entities in the warp. Maybe empowering Khorne or creating new gods. This "new" Chaos is not as subtle as the one we know. From all the ravages of war come a new Chaos that simply desires destruction and madness. In the wake of its birth/invasion of reality, both weakened empires, and every other species have their backs against the wall. Soon all realize that they are on the same boat (the losing one) and fight together. Because they fight a foe that desires absolute destruction that can affect their views and actions. They could be more progress and less single minded. SM legions/primarchs can be affected/killed/corrupted by certain events of our choosing and by war with eldar/war with Chaos. The Eldar may stop being so full of themselves. Heck, versing Chaos could be a whole Alliance of United Races. What do you guys think? Well assuming we start it off with the civil war after one of the eldar has a cabal-like vision, i say that considering that the Humans will still be all split up, this may lead to a scenario similar to that empire of many thing supah was talking about, with a heap of seperated human empires, some of which may be worshipping chaos. This could lead to the Tau being able to expand alot more, as the 3rd sphere expansion was stopped by a combined imperial assualt, the Emperor may still lead the Terran empire, trying to recruit other human empires to work with him, or join him. The space marines will still probably happen, but as with supah's idea, instead of being found by the Emperor, the planets they land on may become the center of their empires. Which may lead to some of them working together (Ferrus and Vulkan) or fighting eachother (Magnus and Russ). Then again the situation may turn completely different and the Emperor might not start the unification wars. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 08:04, September 26, 2011 (UTC) The whole splitting up into different empires/worlds (not primarch empires) is already canon. Humanity was divided by warp storms so travel was imposible. The E. took his legions and conquered them all. And the tau come on alot later. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol, i completely forgot about that. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 19:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok. This is gonna be a long post. The Eldar avert the fall at the last second in a civil war with the help of the Eldar gods who give them the paths of discipline to guard against future falls. Many new disciplines arise as a result. The Eldar Empire needs some restructuring so does not impede the Great Crusade during its initial phases. The 3 Ruinous Powers (no Slaanesh) scatter the 20 primarchs and the Great Crusade is launched. Around 150 years or so later the Eldar begin to fight back initiating conflict on a massive scale. The undamaged Webway helps the Eldar keep things even. Due to the Eldar's excellent psykers, the use of sorcery to combat the Eldar is not outlawed and Magnus the Red and his Thousand Sons become revered Eldar fighters for their ability to outwit the Eldar. The Emperor and Magnus often fight side by side using their potent psychic abilities to good effect. The Emperor along with Horus, Magnus, Guilliman, and Dorn actually penetrate to the Eldar core worlds, but can get no further. The Emperor personally slays an Eldar Autarch that was leader of one of the Core Worlds. During this conflict Leman Russ grows close to Angron as they both believe sorcery is cowardly and war should be fought according to their own code of honor. Eventually, a stalemate ensues. (After 50-75 years of war) And the Emperor returns to Terra to complete the secret construction of the Golden Throne. A device which will allow the humans to invade the Eldar Webway and use it for their own travel instead of the perilous Warp. The Emperor believes attacking the Webway will give humanity the upper hand in the war against the Eldar. Horus and some of the other primarchs believe that the Emperor is too weak to defeat the Eldar and Horus is jealous of the closeness of Magnus and the Emperor. Horus is shown a vision where of the Emperor locked in ceaseless combat with the Eldar. He is hailed as the "Great Protector" with Magnus at his side. He accepts the worship of mankind and exploits the war to further his greatness at the primarch's expense. Horus is determined not to let this come to pass and decides that by embracing Chaos he can gain enough strength to crush the Eldar and the Emperor and unite mankind to bask in the glory of Chaos. Horus launches a rebellion alongside the Word Beares, World Eaters, Iron Warriors, Death Guard, Night Lords and half the Alpha Legion led by Alpharius. The other half of the Alpha Legion remained Loyal under Omegeon. Horus and the Traitors launch attacks on various Eldar worlds. They attack piecemeal and take some casualties, thus purging the Loyalists from their ranks. Magnus warns the Emperor of Horus treachery, who reacts quickly and intense warfare ensues. After 10 years of fighting Horus reaches Terra. Much of the Adeptus Mechanicus sides with Horus giving him a powerful fleet of ships. Leman Russ, feeling abandoned by the Emperor and incensed that Magnus is allowed to continue in his practices turns traitor and attacks Prospero. Magnus is at Terra, but Ahriman leads a spirited defense. Ahriman loses, but escapes with many ancient works. Declaring their allegiance to Khorne, the Space Wolves destroy the planet and make for Terra. Upon learning of the Space Wolves treachery, Khan and the White Scars intercept Russ’s fleet and attack it. Eventually both sides break off the conflict. The White Scars try to reach Terra, now at the height of the siege. The Space Wolves plot another course entirely, seeking to settle another ancient grudge. The Lion, who has been mysteriously absent from most of the fighting takes half his chapter to Terra and leaves the rest on Caliban under Luther. The Word Bearers launch a savage attack on Ultramar. Lorgar himself battered his way into the Fortress of Hera on Macragge. A fierce battle was fought between Guilliman, enraged at the damage wrought to Ultramar and his brother’s treachery, and Lorgar who had secretly hated Gulliman for most of his life. Guilliman emerged victorious, slaying Lorgar, which led to the rapid retreat of the remaining Word Bearers. The Eldar launch lightning raids on both sides during the conflict in concordance with their own schemes. They retake much territory as the Imperium is heavily involved with the Heresy. Notably, the Salamander Legion is in ensnarled in a conflict with the Eldar and cannot break free to Terra. The Night Lords run wild throughout the galaxy sacking Imperial and Eldar worlds at will. Eventually they are defeated by a large Eldar force. At Terra, the Imperial Palace is under siege. It is defended by Rogal Dorn and the Imperial Fists, Fulgrim and the Emperor’s Children, Magnus and some of the Thousand Sons, and Sanguinius of the Blood Angels. The battle rages for months with Fulgrim making a name for himself. The Raven Guard and Iron Hands hand their hands full with putting down uprisings near their homeworlds and could not make it to Terra. However, they did eventually break free and race to Terra. Their arrival was part of Horus decision to seek ultimate victory. On Terra, Horus attacked with his own Legion, the Sons of Horus, Angron with the World Eaters, Perturabo with the Iron Warriors, Mortarion with the Death Guard, and millions of soldiers from the Imperial Army and several Titan Legions. Horus learns of the approaching Imperial forces, Salamanders, Raven Guard, Iron Hands, and White Scars and decides he must act quickly to end the fight. Horus taking Angron, Perturabo, and Morartion with him, teleports to the Eternity Gate and personally leads a fresh assault. On the threshold of the Eternity Gate, Rogal Dorn is slain when he confronts Horus, but he buys time for his brother marks to rally the defenders for a final stand. Horus batters his way to the Throne Room. Magnus sits on the Golden Throne, holding back the powers of the Warp. The Emperor is on the steps of the Golden Throne, wearing his golden power armor. He is flanked by Fulgrim and Sanguinius. As one both sides rush forward. The Emperor fights Horus, Fulgrim fights against Mortarion, and Sagnuinius fights Angron and Perturabo at the same time his shouts of rage giving strength to his brothers. The Emperor is already aware that Horus has killed Dorn. He fights hard, but still holds back a little. He is wounded, but gives several wounds to Horus as well. Horus breaks through the Emperor’s defences and stabs him in the chest. Summoning all his might the Emperor stabs Horus right back and the pair fall to the ground in a bloody embrace. Horus snarls at the Emperor and the last words out of his mouth are “You are too weak.” The Emperor unleashes his psychic might and annihilates Horus’ soul. Horus death flashes across the minds of all traitors on Terra and they feel something they haven’t felt before: fear. When the Emperor falls Sagnuinius lets out a scream of anguish. That cry still reverberates in all Blood Angels to this day. Torn by grief and rent with fury the Loyalist counter attack and force the traitors back. There is a brief moment of panic when Angron tries to finish off the fallen Emperor. Malcador the Sigillite (who had been watching the entire battle) launches a lightning bolt that stops Angron’s power axe giving time for Sagnuinius to recover and beat Angron back. With that the traitor primarchs retreat, pursued by Sagnuinius, who is overcome with rage. The traitor legions retreat with heavy losses. For the next 20 years the Imperial forces ravage the galaxy intent on destroying chaos. The Space Wolves arrive at Calliban a few days before Horus’ defeat. Enraged that the Lion is not there, Russ orders a planetary assault. The attack is devastating and culminates with the death of Luther at the hands of Russ. The Space Wolves bomb the planet into oblivion and leave for the Lion’s last known position. The Lion and his fleet almost reach Terra when they are ambushed by the Space Wolves. Sorely outnumbered the Dark Angels suffer terrible losses. The Lion escapes with barely 200 marines, swearing revenge. Guiliman lends his vindictive Ultramarines to the fighting and almost single handedly conquers the Eastern and south eastern parts of the galaxy. The traitors flee to all parts of the galaxy setting up their own empires. Most flee to a spot in the Ultima Segmentum that is that is home to a powerful Warp storm. Due to the massive amount of people killed during the Heresy and the coalescing souls caused the warp storm to become permanent. Known as the Mouth of Chaos, it quickly becomes the refuge of most heretics. Just outside the Mouth, Abaddon the Despoiler sets up the Shadow Empire. Abaddon still rules the Shadow Empire today, its presence a dark perversion of the Imperium. Constant warp storms have obscured all passage ways to the Mouth and the Imperium has not been able to eliminate Abaddon and his empire. Abaddon seeks the destruction of the Imperium and to put himself on the Golden Throne. The intense carnage of the Heresy opened up many other warp rifts in the galaxy and they are a constant source of trouble to the Imperium. The Emperor is interned on the Golden Throne. Inquisition and Grey Knights are founded. After 20 years of conflict relative peace is restored to the galaxy. Guiliman writes the Codex Astartes, but just as the 2nd Founding is taking place the Eldar launch a devastating attack. Legions are in the midst of being broken down as chapters and the Imperium cannot muster an effective response for some time. Using the Webway, the Eldar seem to be everywhere at once. Magnus without dividing his legion takes the Thousand Sons to confront the Eldar immediately. He is joined by Vulkan and the Salamanders and Khan and the White Scars. Eventually this conflict draws in almost all Space Marine chapters and Legions. When the Eldar attack is finally stopped almost all of the Segmentum Obscurus is in their hands. The 2nd founding is finally completed, with many of the new chapters being assigned to the North of Terra to guard against Eldar incursions. Lacking a homeworld, The Thousand Sons become a fleet based Legion. Having borne the brunt of the fighting in the Heresy and Eldar wars, the Thousand Sons could barely muster 1500 Astartes. They cruised throughout the galaxy searching for lost knowledge. M34- 3rd Eldar War- using a previously unknown Webway portal a massive Eldar fleet attacks Terra itself. Colossal fleet battles rage as the Adeptus Mechanicus defend Mars and Terra. The entire Grey Knights chapter participates in the defense of Terra. Many other Space Marine chapters such as the Imperial Fists, Black Templars, Ultramarines, Salamanders, Iron Hands, Emperor’s Children and Thousand Sons take part as well. Enjoy. :) Bluebeard2 22:48, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Well done Bluebeard. Well done. Vivaporius 22:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC) *whistles* Dang! That was pretty good. Though I'm a little iffy about calling the EoT the Mouth of Chaos. This is definately one option. Any others? I'm personally up for my own. Actually what I had in mind matches your idea up to the "The Emperor believes attacking the Webway will give humanity the upper hand in the war against the Eldar". Everything else after that was different. My idea was after that quote, is that chaos pullls a fast one and yada yada I've told you guys this a millions times and dont want to bore you. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:09, September 26, 2011 (UTC) The only thing I see wrong with that is that the Space Wolves have a sense of honor that prevents them from betraying the Emperor. They won't just turn to Khorne because the Emperor isn't going to punish Magnus. The book "Prospero Burns" kind of goes over that whole thing. Totalimmortal 23:14, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah true that. But all the while what will happen to Chaos? It will be just the 3 instead of 4. My idea was that they while both humans and eldar were weakened by the war, they rise up in a fall/invasion. Then alliance blah blah blah who've heard the speech. -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I needed the Space Wolves to turn to make up for the Thousand Sons staying loyal. Their honor code would probably keep them loyal, but this is an alternate timeline so anything goes really. I don't know what to do with Chaos. A new diety could arise or perhaps they are more focused on conquering the galaxy rather than killing each other. Bluebeard2 20:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) A God of Greed? -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:00, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Lets get this moving, gentlemen. Also does anyone know what the template code is? No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 05:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I think that Total knows but ask an admin. Dear God I think i'm in over my head. I'm juggling two timelines at the same time! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) -cough- I am admin Dirge xD Totalimmortal 05:32, October 1, 2011 (UTC) (Hits head on desk) SORRY! Ugh, whats up with me and mis-interpreting things...And now I'm thinking of saying "lets write a timeline first that outlines for us and others the basic story of EoE while making easier to write a mainpage". But that was just a random thought XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:38, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Which template do you need though? Totalimmortal 05:40, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I still don't agree with Chaos Space Wolves... Just saying "Its an A.T. so anything goes" doesn't really make it work. Space Wolves without honor are like Thousand Sons without sorcery, or Raven Guard without stealth... Just my opinion though. Totalimmortal 06:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Could have been a particularly loathsome bunch. -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:40, October 1, 2011 (UTC) The template that says this on the defiance at This article, The Fallen Legion (DAT), is a part of the "Defiance" alternate timeline, and should be treated as such. Im going to let Dirge choose the name for the timeline, im not particularly good with that. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 22:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Before we need a name...we need to know what we are naming! For the ninth time, we need to decide on WHAT-THE-STORY-IS. Seriously people just choose a timeline so we can get this party started. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC) NEED A TIMELINE: CHOOSE! @ Dirge Soldier Voice: You deserve a medal, Doc No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 08:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the praise :D But back to buisness. WHAT-TIMELINE-DO-YOU-WANT. Seriously how many times must I ask that question? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:11, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I want a timeline where Dirge gets a medal!!! Too much effort trying to manage canon-friendly and DAT at the same time as it is, so goin for a third... Seriously Dirge. Medal. And a trophy. --Totalimmortal 00:15, October 7, 2011 (UTC) FINALLY!!! So can we get this show on the road? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:00, November 15, 2011 (UTC)